creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Furcht und Schrecken - Ein Messer und ein Bild
Hier geht es zum 1. Teil: Furcht und Schrecken - Der Anfang Was des weiteren geschah: Es ist bereits eine Woche her, seit meinem Bruder und mir der furiosen Ausbruch aus der Psychiatrie geglückt ist. Eine Woche ist seit dem Massaker in Dr. Stanleys Operationssaal vergangen. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, als Phobos und ich bluttriefend aus dem Tor gerannt sind, der Freiheit, dem Neubeginn entgegen! Barfuß und halbnackt sind wir über den Hof gestürmt, hinein in eine Kolonne von perplexen Nachtwächtern. In seiner Raserei hat mein gestörter Bruder die blutigen Metallstäbe in ihre Augen, Kehlen und Weichteile gerammt, bevor sie überhaupt wussten wie ihnen geschah. Wie Kegel sind sie unter seinen gezielten Angriffen gefallen, roten Schaum spuckend und winselnd wie getretene Straßenköter. Armseliges Pack. Obwohl ich meinen verkommenen Bruder beinahe genauso verachte, wie diesen unkoordinierten Haufen der sich „Sicherheitseinheit“ oder gar „Polizei“ nennt, muss ich zugeben, dass mich seine Schnelligkeit, Stärke, Zielsicherheit und vor allem seine abgrundtiefe Finsternis und Skrupellosigkeit immer wieder aufs Neue beeindruckt. Respekt Brüderchen! Wir erreichten also das große Eisentor, als die ersten Schüsse fielen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich bereits sehr gespannt, auf welche Art und Weise Phobos uns durch das Tor hindurch bzw. über die Mauer in die endgültige Freiheit bringen wollte. Der abstrakte Teil meines Gehirns stellte sich bereits vor, wie er aus den Sehnen und Pulsadern der zwei Türsteher ein Seil flocht und über das Hindernis warf, die Realität sah dann allerdings etwas weniger extravagant aus. Er rannte auf das Häuschen der Wächter zu und rammte die Stahltür, in dem Moment als sie von innen geöffnet wurde, mit derartiger Gewalt gegen den Körper dahinter, dass dieser im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zerquetscht wurde. Ein Großteil der dadurch entstandenen Sauerei wurde von der Tür abgehalten, allerdings ergoss sich ein ganzer Schauer vom Blut des unglücklichen Wachmanns über seinen entsetzten Kollegen. Diesem glitt, aufgrund des glitschigen Lebenssafts, die Dienstwaffe aus den zitternden Fingern. Ob dies von Phobos beabsichtigt war, mag so dahingestellt sein, jedenfalls erleichterte es den letzten Akt der Flucht beträchtlich. Anstatt ihn umzulegen und seine kugelsichere Weste zu nehmen, packte mein Bruder den wehrlosen Mann kurzerhand und brach ihm beide Schultern, machte so seine Arme unbrauchbar und hielt ihn als lebenden Schutzschild vor unseren Körper. In seiner Dummheit vergaß er allerdings die Schlüssel für das Tor und beinahe wäre unsere Flucht daran gescheitert. Als ich erkannte, dass er im Begriff war, ohne den Schlüssel aus dem schützenden Häuschen hinaus ins Kreuzfeuer zu latschen, ergriff ich verzweifelt die Initiative und übernahm einen Arm des Körpers. Ich grapschte nach dem Schlüsselbund der neben der Tür hing, verursachte jedoch so eine Ungleichheit der Kräfteverteilung, weshalb Phobos, der immer noch den Rest des Körpers kontrollierte, beinahe unseren Schutzschild fallen ließ. In letzter Sekunde packte er fester zu und brach in eine Tirade von Flüchen, mich betreffend aus, deren genauen Wortlaut ich hier lieber nicht wiedergeben möchte. Sein unflätiges Gezeter übertönte sogar das schmerzerfüllte Gekreische des verletzten Wachmanns, dessen geborstene Schultern unsanft gegen unseren Oberkörper gepresst wurden. Knatternde Schüsse, die um uns durch die klare Nachtluft peitschten, das verzerrte Schreien der Verwundeten, das heisere Gebrüll der noch Unverletzten und die wütenden Beleidigungen meines Bruders, das alles zehrte gewaltig an meinen Nerven und ich merkte wie sich eine Migräne in meinem Schädel breitmachte. Anscheinend bemerkte auch Phobos die Migräne, denn er verstummte plötzlich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe, die da lautete: Am Leben zu bleiben. Er stürmte auf das Tor zu, den Wachmann zwischen uns und den Kugelhagel haltend, stur darauf bedacht, sich nicht erwischen zu lassen. Der zuckende, schreiende Mann stellte bereits nach wenigen Sekunden das Zucken und Schreien ein, da sein geschundener Körper von den Geschossen seiner Kollegen durchsiebt wurde und sich größtenteils in Einzelteilen über mich/Phobos ergoss. Ich erspare euch weitere unschöne Details. Mehrere Kugeln streiften unseren Körper an Armen, Beinen und Schädel, das fremde Blut vermischte sich mit unserem eigenen, sehr zu meiner Überraschung wurden wir jedoch nicht tödlich getroffen. An diesem Tag verlor ich den letzten Rest Respekt, den ich vielleicht vor dem Sicherheitsdienst besessen hatte, unwiderruflich. Peinlich, diese geballte Masse an Inkompetenz! Nun ja, wir gelangten letzten Endes am Eisentor an, zwar unter Schmerzen, aber ohne größere Verluste erlitten zu haben. Phobos ließ unseren Schutzschild fallen, welcher mittlerweile eine seltsame, breiige Konsistenz angenommen hatte und rammte den Schlüssel in das dafür vorgesehen Schloss. Fortuna schien es an diesem Tag gut mit uns zu meinen, denn er wählte sofort den Passenden. Die massiven Stahlflügel schwangen auf und spuckten uns zusammen mit einer Woge aus Blut, Hass und panischem Geschrei hinaus in die rauschende Freiheit. Phobos’ Plan war tatsächlich aufgegangen. So simpel wie genial. Nun ja, die Abwesenheit von Seilen, geknüpft aus Sehnen und Pulsadern, enttäuschte mich doch ein wenig, allerdings kann man ja nicht immer alles im Leben haben, oder? Wir stürmten in den Wald, der das Sanatorium in einem Umkreis von mehreren Meilen umgibt und verbrachten einen guten Teil der restlichen Nacht, indem wir mehr oder weniger orientierungslos durchs dichte Unterholz preschten. Im auffrischenden Wind trocknete das Blut auf unserem Körper und wurde steif und brüchig. Der Gestank war unerträglich. Ich wusste, dass wir früher oder später das Kläffen der ersten Spürhunde hinter uns hören würden. Sehr zu unserem Glück befand sich rechts neben uns ein relativ großer Waldbach, unsere Rettung! Allerdings wusste ich auch, dass Phobos zu dämlich ist, um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Ich knockte ihn also kurzerhand aus. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, ich, der schwächliche Deimos, der sensible Künstler, bin in der Lage den allmächtigen Phobos schlafen zu schicken. Ich habe dieser Fähigkeit den plumpen Namen „mentale Faust“ gegeben. Nicht gerade kreativ, allerdings die beste Umschreibung für diese, sagen wir mal, Kraft. Verpasst man Phobos mit der „mentalen Faust“ einen kräftigen Schlag an die richtige Stelle, verlässt alles von ihm augenblicklich den Körper und rollt sich, friedlich am nicht vorhandenen Daumen nuckelnd, in einem entlegenen Winkel, irgendwo hinter unseren Augen zusammen. Dass ich über diese seltsame Gabe verfüge, wurde mir in jener Nacht vor sieben Tagen, als wir blutig und stinkend durch den Wald gehetzt wurden, zum ersten mal klar. Wie bereits gesagt, ich schaltete ihn einfach aus. Daraufhin war ich für einen kurzen Augenblick so überrascht, dass ich ganz vergaß, was genau mich eigentlich zu dieser heftigen und unerwarteten Reaktion getrieben hatte. Als ich mich einigermaßen erholt hatte, fielen mir die Hunde wieder ein und ich leitete die nötigen Schritte ein, zu denen Phobos zu blöd gewesen war: Ich entledigte mich der Überreste unserer blutigen Kleidung, schmiss einfach alles in den Bach und ließ es von der Strömung davon treiben. Dann sprang ich selbst in das eiskalte, reißende Wasser und wusch das Blut, so gut es ging, von unserem Körper. Die Fluten färbten sich rot in dieser Nacht, nein, sie färbten sich Schwarz, schwarz wie die Nacht selbst, die jegliche Farbe frisst und nur noch Kontraste und Finsternis zurücklässt... Finsternis... Dunkelheit... DARKNESS... Ein seltsames, drückendes Gefühl hat sich in dieser Nacht in meiner Brust breit gemacht und dieses eine Wort geistert seit dem in meinen Gehirnwindungen herum... ich kann es nur nicht zuordnen! Noch nicht... Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, nachdem das schwarze Blut und der Gestank von den unbarmherzigen Fluten davon gespült worden war, setzte ich unsere überstürzte Flucht fort, bis meine Lungen kurz vorm Kollaps standen. Aber ich gab nicht auf. Ich durfte nicht aufgeben! Irgendwann stieß ich auf ein entlegenes Forsthaus und erdrosselte den, offensichtlich eremitisch lebenden, Besitzer hinterrücks. Dieses Haus ist für die letzte Woche mein Schlupfwinkel gewesen, allerdings befürchte ich, dass ich bald den Standpunkt wechseln muss, denn wenn ich mich zu lange an einem Ort aufhalte, werden sie mir auf die Schliche kommen. Ich habe nun eine Woche mit Nichtstun verbracht, mich von den Strapazen der Flucht erholt und Phobos in Schach gehalten. Ich muss mich allerdings langsam aufmachen und nach Verbündeten suchen, denn die werde ich bei meinem Vorhaben brauchen, oh ja... Und ich weiß bereits mit wem ich anfangen werde. 2. Akt – Eine grandiose Idee Ich höre ein Rascheln im Gebüsch neben mir und das dumpfe Knacken von dürren Zweigen, die unter einem unachtsamen Tritt zerbrechen. Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen zieht sich über mein Gesicht. Er ist da. Woher ich weiß, dass genau er es ist? Erst einmal ist da dieses Mädchen, auf das er es abgesehen hat und dem ich seit einer geraumen Zeit folge. So eine blasse Kleine, mit schwarzgefärbtem Stachelhaar, dunkler Schminke im Gesicht und Piercings in Ohren und Nase. Sie stiefelt unbekümmert auf die einsame Unterführung zu, unter der ich mich in einer kleinen Nische zusammengekauert habe und selbst aus dem nicht unbeträchtlichen Abstand zu ihr, höre ich das verzerrte Wummern der Bässe aus ihren Kopfhörern dröhnen. Unachtsames Ding... selbst wenn ER nicht hinter ihr her wäre, würde sie hier draußen wahrscheinlich nicht allzu lange überleben. Es dämmert bereits und drohende Wolken sammeln sich am Himmel an. Die Luft ist kalt und es riecht nach Regen. Neben dem blechernen Dröhnen der Musik und dem hohlen Klappern ihrer Absätze, vernehme ich erneutes Rascheln und halte den Atem an. Jetzt heißt es leise sein! Es ist ein unglaubliches Glück, dass ich den verdammten Dreckskerl so schnell aufgespürt habe und der kleinste Fehltritt könnte den wunderbaren Plan zunichte machen. Und das wäre verdammt ärgerlich! Plötzlich fährt ein stechender Schmerz durch meinen Kopf und ich habe das heftige Gefühl mich übergeben zu müssen. Ich halte mir mit einer Hand den Magen und mit der anderen den Mund zu, damit mein gequältes Stöhnen nicht die Aufmerksamkeit meines, im Gesträuch umher schleichenden, Freundes auf mich zieht. Ich weiß was gleich geschieht und die Wut steigt ihn mir hoch. Bitte nicht jetzt, denke ich frustriert, und balle die Fäuste als eine nächste Welle der Übelkeit durch meinen Körper flutet. Er wird alles ruinieren! Aber anscheinend habe ich meine Kräfte überschätzt... Nun lässt sich eh nichts mehr ändern... Mein Bruder ist aufgewacht. Ein Zittern fährt durch meinen... nein, unseren Körper und ohne mein Zutun beginnen die Finger der rechten Hand, unkontrolliert zu zucken. Ein animalisches Knurren dringt aus unserer Kehle. Ich starte den halbherzigen Versuch, Phobos eins mit der mentalen Faust über zu ziehen, doch er wehrt den Schlag mit Leichtigkeit ab. „Jetzt... bin... ich an der Reihe.“, zischt er heiser und richtet sich schwankend auf. Und dann passieren sehr viele Dinge auf einmal. Zum einen bleibt das Mädchen abrupt stehen und reißt entsetzt die Augen auf, als sie plötzlich unseren großen, bedrohlichen Umriss, schwarz und knurrend, vor sich aufragen sieht. Zum anderen wird das Knistern im Unterholz lauter, ER bricht mit einem krächzenden Schrei aus den Blättern hervor und stürzt sich auf uns. Die Kleine öffnet den Mund und fängt an, ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen von sich zu geben, offensichtlich ist sie entweder sehr schreckhaft... oder sie hat ihn erkannt. Nun ja, wie auch anders? Der Typ vor uns reißt ein silbrig glänzendes Messer hoch, aber er scheint unschlüssig zu sein wen von uns er als erstes aufschlitzen soll, was ihn langsamer und verwundbar macht. Mit einem, beinahe schon fröhlichen, Brüllen schnellt Phobos vor, und verpasst ihm einen derartig brutalen Schlag ins Gesicht, dass sein Opfer mehrere Schritte rückwärts taumelt und benommen zu Boden stürzt. Jedem anderen hätte solch ein Schlag die Nase gebrochen. Bei ihm ist das etwas komplizierter. Und in den wenigen Sekunden in denen dies alles passiert, schaue ich nur untätig zu und weiß, dass mein schöner Plan für die Katz ist. Verdammte Scheiße! Das Mädchen schafft es, sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen und flüchtet vom Ort des Geschehens, mir soll es recht sein, sie hätte eh nur gestört und alles noch weiter verkompliziert. In ohnmächtiger Wut muss ich mit ansehen, wie sich unser Gegenüber aufrappelt, mit seiner krächzenden Stimme einige obszöne Flüche von sich gibt und sich erneut auf uns stürzt. Ich spüre, wie sehr sich Phobos über die offensichtliche Herausforderung freut und meine Wut richtet sich nun endgültig gegen ihn. Verdammter, dämlicher Idiot! „Blute für mich!“, kreischt er ausgelassen, mit seinem irren, verzerrten Grinsen im Gesicht und ich würde ihn am liebsten schlagen, wenn ich nur könnte. Mit beinahe übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit stößt der Arm mit dem Messer vor, doch Phobos weicht mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit aus und kalter Stahl trifft auf die Betonwand hinter uns. Funken fliegen. Phobos tänzelt ein paar Schritte zur Seite, greift in die Taschen des schweren Mantels, den ich dem Besitzer der Hütte abnahm, nachdem ich ihn getötet hatte, und zaubert die zwei Metallstäbe daraus hervor. Mir graust vor diesen Dingern und ich wünschte ich hätte sie bereits früher entsorgt, aber was solls... sie sind wirksam. Phobos fixiert unseren Gegner mit stechendem, raubtierartigem Blick, die Knie leicht angewinkelt, die Muskeln zum Zerreißen angespannt und einen Stab in jeder Hand, bedrohlich nach vorne gerichtet. Er kichert bösartig und ich spüre wie ein dünner Speichelfaden aus seinem, aus unserem Mundwinkel tropft. „Weißt du... was wahre... Schmerzen sind?“, fragt er mit vor Freude bebender Stimme und fletscht bedrohlich die Zähne. Bei diesem abgeschmackten Satz krümme ich mich innerlich zusammen... so grauenhaft unkreativ. Sehr zu Phobos’ Verunsicherung, lacht unser Gegenüber nur heiser auf und verzieht das, ohnehin schon hässliche Gesicht zu einer Fratze der überraschten Belustigung. „Du willst also spielen?“, fragt er krächzend. Offensichtlich steht er meinem Bruder an Einfallslosigkeit in nichts nach. Die zwei Kontrahenten umkreisen sich lauernd, ihre Schritte hallen an den schmutzigen Wänden und der tropfenden Decke des Tunnels wieder. Im schwindenden Licht erkenne ich die riesigen Augen des Verrückten glitzern. Ich wage den erneuten Versuch, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen und die Situation noch zu retten, doch Phobos ist zu stark für mich. „Lass das“, knurrt er mich leise und wütend an. Im selben Moment ertönt ein Knistern und eine alte verrostete Straßenlaterne neben der Unterführung geht flackernd an. Das gelbliche Licht ergießt sich auf das Gesicht unseres Gegners, welcher im selben Moment mit einem angriffslustigen Schrei auf uns zu schnellt. „GEH SCHLA...!“, brüllt er und kassiert bevor den Satz beenden kann einen weiteren Hieb, diesmal in den Unterleib. Verblüfft nach Luft schnappend geht er in die Knie, offensichtlich hat er nicht mit einer so schnellen Reaktion gerechnet. Ich sehe, wie sich ein langsam größer werdender, roter Fleck auf der linken Seite seines schmutzigen Hoodies ausbreitet. Aaaaargh... ich spüre ein ziehendes Brennen im rechten Unterarm. Als Phobos die Augen auf die Quelle des Schmerzes richtet, erkenne ich einen Riss im Ärmel des Mantels. Der Arm darin fühlt sich warm und nass an. Verdammter Mist. Allerdings scheint die Wunde nicht allzu schlimm zu sein, der dicke, feste Stoff hat einen Teil der Wucht des Messers abgefangen und es nicht sonderlich tief eindringen lassen. Phobos richtet den Blick wieder auf unseren desillusionierten Freund am Boden. Die Selbstzufriedenheit tropft ihm aus jeder Pore und er genießt das Gefühl der Macht und Überlegenheit. Nun, wer kann es ihm auch verdenken. Langsam hebt er den rechten Arm und betrachtet das dunkle Blut, das an dem dünnen Stab haftet und langsam auf seine Finger tropft und den Handrücken hinunterläuft. Er hält das besudelte Metall an seine Lippen und fährt genießerisch mit der Zunge darüber. Das noch warme Blut tropft darauf und sein intensives Aroma entfaltet sich unserem Mund. Mir wird beinahe schlecht davon. Ich hasse den Geschmack von Blut. Nicht dass mein Bruder Rücksicht darauf nehmen würde... Gierig leckt er die Tropfen von unserer Hand, dann greift er erneut in die Manteltasche, zieht den zerknitterten Mundschutz daraus hervor und stülpt ihn hastig über. „... so süßes Blut...“, flüstert er schwärmerisch, „und du hast noch mehr davon...“ Mit einem dämonischen Grinsen starrt er sein Opfer an. Plötzlich geht ein Zucken durch den Körper des am Boden liegenden Mannes. Es wird immer heftiger und schließlich bricht es aus ihm heraus. Schallendes Gelächter. Phobos’ Lächeln gefriert zu Eis und seine Selbstsicherheit gerät ins Wanken. „Hör auf zu lachen!“, zischt er zornig und stürzt sich auf den Kerl. Dieser springt jedoch geschickt auf und weicht zur Seite aus. Der rote Fleck auf seiner Kleidung wird größer und dunkler, doch er verzieht nicht einmal das Gesicht, kichert nur immer weiter vor sich hin. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du Wichser von mir willst, aber hör jetzt auf mit der Scheiße!“, lispelt er. „Zugegeben, du bist sehr schnell, aber glaubst du ernsthaft, dass du irgendeine Chance gegen mich hast? Schön, du hast mich überrascht, aber das ist auch alles. Und jetzt. Geh. Endlich. SCHLAFEN!“ Das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht ist nicht verschwunden (wie sollte es auch?), allerdings haben sich seine Augen während dem letzten Satz verfinstert. Offensichtlich haben wir ihn doch sehr verärgert, wenn nicht sogar persönlich beleidigt. Mein Plan ist ruiniert. Es ist mir schleierhaft, wie ich ihn jetzt noch auf meine Seite bringen könnte, selbst wenn es mir irgendwie gelingen sollte, Phobos zu überwinden und endlich mal zu Wort zu kommen. Der Zorn des Killers ist entfacht. Brüllend stürzen die beiden aufeinander zu und nun entbrennt endgültig ein wilder Kampf. Das Messer zischt so schnell durch die Luft, dass nicht viel mehr als ein silbriges Flirren zu erkennen ist und Phobos schafft es mehrmals nur noch mit Mühe und Not auszuweichen. Gleichzeitig ist auch er nicht untätig und drängt mit solch einer Brutalität und Kraft auf seinen Gegner ein, dass dieser bald realisiert, sich in seiner Aussage geirrt zu haben. Ich erkenne das erste Anzeichen von Furcht in seinen Augen aufflackern. Egal wie oft er versucht, einen kritischen Treffer mit der Klinge zu erlangen, jedes mal sticht er daneben und jedes mal wird es für ihn schwieriger, den Gegenangriffen auszuweichen. Ich muss zugeben, trotz meiner Wut bin ich stolz auf meinen Bruder. Und dann passiert es: Eine von Phobos Metallnadeln bohrt sich tief in den Rücken der Messerhand. Sein Gegner stöhnt gequält auf, die Waffe entgleitet seinen blutüberströmten Finger und fällt klirrend zu Boden. Noch ehe er sich danach bücken kann, hat Phobos es bereits geschnappt und auf seine Kehle gerichtet. „...Wie... wie konntest du..?“, krächzt der Entwaffnete entgeistert und stiert auf seine eigene Waffe, die sich plötzlich gegen ihn selbst richtet. Phobos kichert. „Keine Chance, ja?“, fragt er lauernd und drängt sein Opfer gegen die Wand. „K..keine Chance?!“, er bricht in hysterisches Gelächter aus und rammt das Messer in die Schulter seines wehrlosen Gegners. Dieser schreit immer noch nicht, stöhnt nur und starrt uns mit seinen riesigen, runden Augen an. Und dann sehe ich das Erkennen darin. Darauf habe ich gewartet. „Verfickte Scheiße, dich kenne ich doch...“, keucht er und hält sich die blutende Schulter. „Du... du bist das. Der durchgeknallte Junge aus der Anstalt... Hahaha..ha... Jetzt gibt es schon zwei von dieser Sorte!“ Die letzte Aussage verwirrt mich. Zwei von dieser Sorte...? Ich spüre, dass Phobos keine Ahnung hat wovon der Kerl redet und kurz davor ist, ihn endgültig aufzuschlitzen. Stimmt... Phobos kennt ihn tatsächlich nicht. Das damals war ich. Wenn er ihn jetzt tötet, verliere ich eine wichtige Informationsquelle, außerdem ist da noch irgendwas... Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber irgendetwas in meinem Unterbewusstsein regt sich und will zum Vorschein kommen, eine Idee vielleicht, oder ein versteckter Gedanke... Ich mobilisiere alle mir gegebenen Kräfte und schaffe es tatsächlich, das Sprachzentrum zu übernehmen. „Halt!“, rufe ich gebieterisch. „Lass ihn leben, Phobos, ich brauche ihn noch!“ Als Antwort knurrt mein Bruder nur wütend, „Und ich... brauche das Blut... von diesem erbärmlichen Haufen Scheiße!“ Blut, Blut, Blut... Wie ein Echo hallt das Wort in meinem Kopf wieder. „Ich will nur kurz mit ihm reden.“ Stille. Brav so, du Vollidiot, denke ich. Dann richte ich meine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder, auf den vor Zorn kochenden Mann vor mir. Auf sein weißes Gesicht. Seine zuckenden lidlosen Augen. Den immer grinsenden Mund. „Guten Abend, Jeffrey“, sage ich kalt. „Höchst erfreut deine hässliche Visage hier draußen wieder zu sehen.“ Warum freundlich sein, wenn eh schon alles verloren ist. „Hallo, David“, zischt Jeff mit unverhohlener Wut und versucht mir ins Gesicht zu spucken. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dich kleinen Wichser jemals wieder zu sehen. Ich hab damit gerechnet, dass Stanley dich schon vor Jahren umgebracht hat.“ „Schön, dass du dich erinnern kannst. Ich fand es schon immer sehr bedauerlich, dass unsere gemeinsame Zeit nur von so kurzer Dauer war. Allerdings irrst du dich, mein Guter. Ich bin nicht David.“ Jeff verzieht sein zerstörtes Gesicht und bricht in irres Gelächter aus. „Du verdammter Psycho!“, gackert er, wird aber im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder ernst und starrt mich böse an. „Es ist mir scheißegal wie du aus der Klapse raus gekommen bist, und was du von mir willst, gib mir jetzt mein gottverdammtes Messer wieder, oder ich breche dir eigenhändig jeden Knochen in deinem dreckigen, kleinen Körper und reiße dir die verfickten Eingeweide raus!“ Wer ist hier der Psycho?, denke ich sarkastisch und verdrehe genervt die Augen. „Du warst schon, als du noch in Therapie warst unerträglich. Offensichtlich bekommt dir die Freiheit gut, du entwickelst dich prächtig.“ Jeff versucht sich auf mich zu stürzen, doch ich boxe ihn mit voller Wucht in den Solar Plexus und er bricht keuchend zusammen. „Ich... ich bring dich um...“, knirscht er mit tränenden Augen. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass das bedeutet, dass du mir nicht helfen wirst, sollte ich dich gleich darum bitten?“ „Richtig, du Intelligenzbestie.“, faucht Jeff und spuckt mir erneut auf die Füße. Angewidert blicke ich auf ihn herab. „Dann erlaube mir wenigstens eine... nein, zwei Fragen. Erstens: Wo sind die anderen?“, ich mache eine kurze Pause, um ihm Zeit für einen Kommentar zu lassen, er bleibt jedoch stumm und ich fahre fort. „Und Zweitens: Was meintest du vorhin mit, `zwei von dieser Sorte.´?“ Statt einer Antwort erhalte ich nur hasserfüllte Blicke und Schweigen. Ich warte einen Moment, dann wiederhole ich meine Fragen, dieses mal wesentlich drohender. Jeff starrt mich weiterhin zornig an. „Das wirst du früh genug selbst raus finden“, giftet er und seine Finger zucken unruhig. „Gib mir wenigstens einen Tipp.“ „Nein!“ „Schade“, seufze ich. „Phobos?“ „Was?“, knurrt Phobos, der die ganze Zeit nervös und wütend gewartet hat. „Genug geredet?“ Ich nicke nur und lockere meinen Geist. Jetzt kann ihm auch nichts mehr helfen. Mein Bruder lacht manisch und reißt das Messer hoch. „Stirb, stirb, STIRB!“, kreischt er und lässt es auf den am Boden kauernden Jeff niederfahren. Heißes, rotes Blut sprudelt aus seinem Arm, als Phobos ihm einen, einige Zentimeter tiefen, Schnitt verpasst. Es fließt dick und warm über unsere Hände und wieder regt sich etwas in mir. Dieses Blut... es unterscheidet sich von der Körperflüssigkeit, welche die anderen Leute, die Pfleger, Dr. Stanley, das Sicherheitspersonal, ja sogar Davids Eltern damals, verspritzten. Es ist irgendwie besonders. Es hat eine gewisse... Kraft. Ein plötzlicher Stoß reißt mich unsanft aus meinen Gedankengängen. Jeff hat es, wie auch immer, geschafft meinen rasenden Bruder von sich zu stoßen und zu Boden zu werfen. Anstatt eines erneuten Angriffes ergreift er jedoch die Flucht und verschwindet in dem Gebüsch aus dem er gekommen ist. Phobos will ihm hinterher stürzen doch ich halte ihn auf. „Lass“, sage ich müde und stütze mich an die Wand des Tunnels. Er sträubt sich, aber auch seine Kräfte haben scheinbar nachgelassen, denn es gelingt mir, die Überhand zu behalten. „...aber... das Blut...“, jammert er und blickt sehnsüchtig auf das klebrige Rot, das von unseren Händen tropft. „Bald“, sage ich beschwichtigend, „bald bekommst du dein Blut.“ Ja, das Blut... das seltsame Blut. Geistesabwesend fahre ich mit dem verschmierten Zeigefinger über die glatte Betonmauer. Ein hellroter Strich bleibt darauf zurück. Ich male noch einen und noch einen, ohne wirklich zu wissen was ich da eigentlich tue. Das merkwürdige Gefühl in mir wird stärker. Und dann durchzuckt es mich mit der Gewalt von tausend Blitzen. Das Blut! Mein Meisterwerk! Kein Theater, keine Oper und keine Poesie soll es werden! Nein, ein Bild! Ein Bild in Rot und Schwarz. Zu wunderbar um wahr zu sein. Ich brauche dieses Blut, dieses unglaublich machtvolle, inspirierende Blut.'' Ihr ''Blut. Ich weiß nun, dass ich Jeff wiedersehen werde. Ich habe mir an diesem Abend einen neuen Feind gemacht. Wahrscheinlich sogar einen Todfeind. Außerdem habe ich immer noch sein Messer. Der eingebildete Kerl wird die Kränkung einer solchen Niederlage nicht lange auf sich ruhen lassen können und auf bittere Rache aus sein. Sobald er sich erholt hat, wird er uns suchen. Und dann werden wir da sein. Schließlich weiß ich nun, was ich von ihm brauche. „Und jetzt?“, fragt Phobos griesgrämig und schnuppert noch einmal an dem Blut auf unserer Haut, welches in der kalten Luft bereits anfängt zu trocknen. „Zum Unterschlupf“, sage ich kurz angebunden, „Mein rechter Arm tut höllisch weh.“ Phobos erwidert nichts. Langsam gehe ich aus dem Tunnel und trete in das kränkliche Licht der Straßenlaterne. Ich wende mich noch ein letztes mal um und starre auf das rote, von mehreren Ringen durchzogene Auge, das ich mit dem Blut von Jeff auf die Wand geschmiert habe. Warum auch immer. Ein zischendes Knallen ertönt, die Laterne erlischt und das Auge wird von der Schwärze verschluckt, die sich im Tunnel breit macht. Verdammte Technik, denke ich verwirrt und mache mich nun endgültig auf den Rückweg. Mir gehen tausend Gedanken im Kopf herum. Was hat es mit diesem Blut auf sich? Hat es Auswirkungen auf meine Kräfte? Wo sind die anderen, was meinte Jeff mit `zwei von dieser Sorte´, und vor allem... Was ist aus meinen Werken in der Psychiatrie geworden? Als ich tief in der Nacht an der einsamen Hütte im Wald ankomme, werde ich erneut überrascht. Jemand erwartet mich. Ein kleines Mädchen sitzt auf der Türschwelle und starrt mich mit großen, leuchtenden, allerdings ausdruckslosen Augen an. Sie scheint etwa sieben Jahre alt zu sein, hat ein niedliches Gesicht und langes, dunkelblondes Haar, das ihr glatt über die schmalen Schultern fällt. Ich habe sie noch nie zuvor gesehen und bin zu verwirrt um etwas zu sagen, nicht fähig zu irgendeiner angebrachten Reaktion. Ich starre sie einfach nur an, stumm und bewegungslos. Und sie starrt zurück, mit steinerner Miene und ernsten Augen. Irgendwann öffne ich den Mund, will etwas sagen, doch das Mädchen kommt mir zuvor. „Hallo, Deimos“, sagt es ausdruckslos. Und dann fängt es an zu schreien. Hier geht es zum nächsten Teil: Furcht und Schrecken - Das Gute in den Menschen TheVoiceInYourHead (Diskussion) 10:25, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Konversationen